FAMILIA
by Alekia33
Summary: Una familia, problemas en lla, un hijo testarudo, un padre estricto, que pasar? LEANLO...Hace mucho que no esribia y bueno note que no hay fanfics de ellos dos aqui en español asi que me tome la molestia de dejar volar la imaginacion y esribir este pequeño one-shot espero que les guste y por favor dejen su comentario malo o bueno :D


Algunos años ya habían pasado, bastantes más sin embargo el five-0 seguía existiendo y realizando su trabajo tan bien como siempre. Claro algunas cosas habían cambiado.

No John, entiende por el amor de Dios- decía un padre enfurecido a su hijo de 14 años

Lo único que yo entiende es que tienes un serio problema con defender al país- gritaba el joven enfurecido

Es mi trabajo John que esperas de ello, protejo a la nación y a ti- le contestaba señalándolo

Pues yo nunca te pedí que me protejas- le contestaba

Yo te protejo incluso mucho antes de que naciera sin siquiera preguntarte- su padre estaba sumamente enfurecido

Estoy harto de que te dediques a eso, no lo entiendo- decía el joven- No, tu no entiendes que yo no quiero ser como tú, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, quiero hacer lo que me plazca sin tener un padre marino que me castigue y diga que hacer, no quiero proteger a nadie ni que me digan que hacer, ni que me vean como el hijo del comandante McGarret

Deshonras tu nombre John, te das cuenta de todo lo que dices- decía su padre muy decepcionado de su hijo- me da vergüenza que pienses de esa manera tu abuelo protegió a su país, tu madre y yo nos esforzamos por servir siempre a la nación ¿y tú nos pagas así? – continuaba diciendo

No me importa- empezaba a decir el joven

Me decepcionas John, te debería de dar vergüenza, no te pedimos que seas como nosotros solo que te comportes- decía molesto

No me da la gana- decía molesto viendo el piso

Pues a tu madre y a mí tampoco nos va a dar la gana abogar mañana por ti- decía molesto acercándose a su hijo- en la corte nosotros aceptaremos el castigo que se otorgue a ti y a tu grupo de amiguitos y no haremos nada al respecto más que aceptarlo

No podría esperar nada más que eso del comandante McGarret- dijo el joven volteando a ver a su padre con odio y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación

Steve se quedó parado pasándose la mano por el cabello viendo que su hijo subía las escaleras hacia su habitación para después azotar la puerta tras él.

Mami porque papi y John gritan tanto- decía una pequeña de 4 años

Tienes algunos asuntos que arreglar pequeña, pero no los escuches es hora de dormir- le decía a su hija quien ya estaba arropada en la cama- Buenas noches Alana

Buenas noches mami- le dijo la pequeña

Se acusa a los jóvenes Zac Kahalo, Emmet O'connel, Maryah Foster y John McGarret de haber atentado contra el departamento de policía de Honolulu lanzando misiles caseros a la entrada ocasionando daños en el recinto y que 5 personas salieran lesionadas- decía un abogado delante de la corte

Steve se veía sumamente duro ante la situación, mientras que Kono observaba angustiada a su hijo, más al mismo tiempo molesta y decepcionada.

Después de un tiempo de espera el juez llego a su veredicto.

Después de analizar el caso y saber que simplemente fue una broma de muy mal gusto se ha llegado al acuerdo de que los jóvenes estarán seis meses en el reclusorio juvenil para corregir el mal comportamiento y de esta manera cerramos el caso- término de decir el juez.

Steve no movió ni un solo musculo al escuchar la sentencia. Kono no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo, mas aceptaba la realidad.

Hey pequeña Alana, pórtate bien ¿si? No hagas enojar a mamá- le decía John a su pequeña hermana, la quería demasiado

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la pequeña

Me iré un tiempo de viaje, pronto volveré- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Me portare bien –dijo la niña orgullosa de si

Los meses pasaban rápidamente, Wo Fat había vuelto a aparecer y las cosas se complicaban con el five-0, siempre lograban salirse con la suya, sin embargo aquel hombre parecía que les quería hacer la vida imposible y no bastaba con todo lo que ya había hecho, Wo Fat haría hasta lo imporsible por arruinar la vida de Steve McGarret.

Steve- lo llamo Kono

Hey- le dijo sonriendo a su esposa, en ella había encontrado algo que no había encontrado en otra persona, incluso nunca se sintió igual con Catherine, con Kono todo era diferente

Hoy es el día Steve- le dijo ella llegando hasta el viéndolo a los ojos- hay que ir por John- Kono no podía dejar de sentir esa emoción por fin vería de nuevo a su primogénito

No sé si debería- Steve a pesar de que amaba a su hijo, sentía que había sido demasiado duro con él y que tal vez no sería lo mejor del mundo ir por el

Le encantara verte aunque no lo demuestre- le decía Kono poniendo una mano en su pecho- está orgulloso de ti, es simplemente que aún no lo entiende es joven y tu un papá muy estricto

No lo sé Kono, tal vez y no soy el mejor padre del mundo- decía viendo a su esposa. Desde que John había entrado al reclusorio no habían tocado tal cual ese tema

Hey- dijo Kono- ni yo la mejor madre, pero ambos hacemos hasta lo imposible por proteger a nuestros hijos y eso es lo que importa, los amamos y daríamos nuestra vida por ellos.

Oficial Kalakaua- dijo un agente de seguridad sorprendido al verla. Kono había decidido seguir conservado su apellido para el trabajo ya que lo preferían por seguridad.

Kono noto el tono de sorpresa y no le agrado para nada, Steve se había quedado a un lado de la camioneta, esperando. Habían decidido dejar a la pequeña Alana con Danno ya que habían organizado una comida de bienvenida para John.

Hemos venido por John- dijo alegre

Pero si hace menos de media hora ustedes mandaron a un oficial del departamento a buscarlo ya que estaban en un caso- decía nervioso

No- casi grito Kono- no hemos enviado a nadie, nosotros mismos vendríamos por nuestro hijo

Lo siento señora McGarret- decía sorprendido y apenado el agente- John se fue con esa persona

Pero qué clase de agentes son- grito Kono, Steve se dio cuenta y se acercó de inmediato a ver que sucedía con su esposa- como pudieron dejar que algo así sucediera

Hey, hey, hey calma- decía tomándola de las manos- ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué sucede?- gritaba alterada Kono- ellos han dejado que secuestren a John, se lo han llevado Steve- decía alterada

Tranquila Kono- decía su esposo

Como quieres que esté tranquila, se han llevado a tu hijo Steven- decía mientras Steve la atraía hacia el para envolverla en su brazos

Kono escúchame, llama a Chin y a Danno e informales y pídeles que por favor pongan segura a Alana, yo me encargaré de preguntar todo lo demás aquí- le decía poniéndola frente a el y secándole las lágrimas- Hey, encontraremos a nuestro hijo

Kono asintió y se dirigió a hablar por teléfono

Bien ya sabemos en qué lugar tienen a John, es hora de actuar- decía Steve- Kono no quiero que entres a la habitación a menos de que yo lo indique

Pero- comenzaba a decir enojada

No hay peros, eres su madre y los sentimientos son más fuertes – decía hablando seriamente

Pero tú eres su padre- decía sin entender- sientes lo mismo que yo

Kono, hazle caso a Steve una madre hace locuras por un hijo, un padre también pero si un hijo pierde a su madre es peor a que pierda un padre- decía Danno observando a los dos

Kono lo entendió Steve creció sin su madre

Wo Fat se había reportado el mismo día que desapareció John, él se había llevado al adolescente, sabía que Steve iría tras él, pero su objetivo no era atrapar a McGarret si no hacerlo sufrir y disfrutar el sufrimiento ajeno.

Wo Fat los tenemos rodeados- dijo Steve

Ellos pensaban que habían dado con Wo Fat, pero no sabían cuál era su verdadero objetivo por lo que en aquel lugar iban a encontrar todo menos a Wo Fat.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna ni percibir movimiento en aquel lugar, decidieron entrar al lugar Danno y Chin se dirigieron a las habitaciones, mientras Steve bajaba al sótano. Kono se encontraba fuera del lugar y los nervios la estaban matando por lo que no le importó lo que su esposo le había dicho antes, entro al lugar en busca de su hijo.

Steve bajaba lentamente en espera de encontrar a Wo Fat pero lo siguiente que vio destrozo su corazón.

John, John- corrió a su hijo quien se encontraba tendido en el piso con algunos cortes en la cara, las manos mallugadas, y una enorme herida de bala de la que brotaba sangre- Hey, hijo reacciona John escúchame, John

En la casa se escuchaban los gritos de Steve, Chin y Danny se percataron de inmediato cuando vieron a Kono entrando a la casa con cara de angustia, en ese momento ella también escucho los gritos y temió lo peor.

John por favor, reacciona, despierta escúchame hijo- decía Steve con el joven en su brazos, noto que aun tenia pulso pero era muy leve- Una ambulancia RAPIDO- gritó haciendo reaccionar a Chin quien corrió en busca de ayuda

John hijo no me dejes por favor- decía Steve, pocas veces se le veía tan afligido y con lágrimas en los ojos- John despierta

El muchacho se removió en los brazos de su padre, abriendo lentamente los ojos

Papá- susurro despacio casi inaudible

En ese momento Kono llego al sótano viendo la escena de inmediato las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, no tuvo el valor de acercarse hasta su esposo e hijo, se quedó como en shock parada junto a la puerta

Papá- volvió a susurrar el muchacho- yo…te…quiero- dijo para después volver a cerrar los ojos

No, no, no John ábrelos de nuevo- gritaba Steve- JOHN!

¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Steve a Kono quien cargaba a una ya dormida Alana

Cansada- dijo- pero no tienes la menor idea de lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos

Lo sé- le dijo abrazándola- te entiendo- termino depositando un beso en sus labios- ven dame a Alana y siéntate un rato.

Kono obedeció de inmediato pero más tardo en sentarse que en lo que los interrumpieron

Comandante McGarret, señora- dijo el doctor- pueden pasar a verlo, ha despertado

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron de inmediato al lugar donde se encontraba su hijo. Entraron a la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue a un joven moreno sumamente pálido, conectado a la típica maquina con el pitido molesto.

Oh, John – fue lo primero que dijo Kono para correr hacia su hijo llorando- me alegra tanto que estés bien, temía tanto por ti

Mamá- dijo levemente- me aplastas- Kono se retiró sonrojada de su hijo

Nos asustaste mucho campeón- dijo Steve a su hijo con una sonrisa

¿Campeón? – Pregunto el joven- no me dices así desde que tenía 6 años

Nunca es tarde para volver a hacerlo- le dijo revolviendo su cabello

Saben, tengo a los mejores padres del mundo- dijo John tratando de acomodarse- solo que había sido demasiado tonto para darme cuenta

No eres tonto, solo testarudo igual que tu padre- dijo Kono sonriendo

Los amo- dijo John sonriendo al pensar que nunca se creyó capaz de decirle eso a sus padres.


End file.
